


Bruises and Bitemarks Say...

by SocioCannibal



Series: Sterek Shorts & AUs [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocioCannibal/pseuds/SocioCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its summer, and there's really no way to hide the marks that Derek has left on his body anymore. Stiles doesn't need the pack to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises and Bitemarks Say...

It’s easy to wear a scarf in the winter – nobody questions its place. Sometimes scarves can be worn in autumn and early spring. The only reason Stiles had to wear a scarf was to hide the marks. He had to find creative ways to hide the hickeys and bite marks that Derek left on him. It hadn’t been a huge problem, until now. It was summer. Way too hot for scarves, long sleeves, and high-necked shirts. So here he was, staring into the mirror at the purple bruise on his throat. Maybe if he wore a necklace, it would cover the hickey.

Stiles sighed. He’d just have to fess up about himself and Derek. To everyone who hadn’t figured it out. And he’d have to live with all the teasing from everyone else. He went back to his bedroom, defeated. A plus side to summer, Stiles didn’t have to go school. He flopped down on the bed and sighed into his pillows. 

Derek was going to pay for making Stiles’ life so hard. Stiles could be mean when he wanted to be, though he didn’t know exactly how he would punish the werewolf yet. Stiles’ phone suddenly buzzed, sending him scrambling for it as it vibrated across his bed. He read the text from Scott.

**Pack meeting today at loft.**

Stiles groaned loudly. He was going to kill Derek later. He texted Scott back, saying he’d likely be late. He had to find something to wear to hide the marks on his. Thankfully, a t-shirt would cover the rest of his bruises. Stiles got off of his bed and changed into a light t-shirt and some shorts. He then tried on hoodie after hoodie, until he found one that he could pull up around his neck, to somewhat hide the hickies. If he was nonchalant about it, maybe the others wouldn’t notice that he wearing a sweatshirt in 90 degree weather. He rolled up the sleeves on the hoodie and unzipped it slightly. 

Stiles grabbed his essentials – phone, wallet, and keys – and headed out of the house. He drove to Derek’s loft and sat is his car, breathing slowly. Even if the pack did notice, it wasn’t his fault. It was Derek’s fault, and the cat was out of the bag. Stiles was pretty sure half the pack already knew or suspected that he and Derek were doing the dating thing.

Stiles made his way up to Derek’s loft, taking the stairs trying to avoid the inevitable meeting with his friends. Most of the pack was already there when he arrived. Stiles shrugged up his shoulders, and pulled his hood around his neck. He waved at Scott and glared as he passed by Derek. 

Once the entire pack had arrived – they had to wait for Jackson for almost an hour, the late asshole – they all sat around Derek’s living room waiting for him to speak. Stiles did his best to pay attention, but it was hard. Derek droned on and on about pack duties and patrolling the territory. Nothing big and scary was going on in Beacon Hills for a change, so Derek’s report was extra boring. 

Stiles let his mind wander, staring out the window past Derek’s head. Then he caught himself staring at Derek, watching his lips move as he spoke. Stiles imagined those lips against his skin and then he thought about the night before, and how he’d gotten all his hickies in the first place – the series of amazing make-out sessions. Derek had refused to do little more than tease Stiles – he was still only seventeen. Derek moved and he locked eyes with Stiles glaring at him. Stiles glared back, brought back into the moment. He heard Erica laugh.

Right. Werewolves. They could probably all smell his arousal. Well, sucks to be them. Stiles wasn’t going to apologize for being a teenager. When Derek finally finished his report, the pack was free to hang out and go about their separate ways. Most of them chose to stay at the loft and enjoy each other’s company. Stiles made his way to the bathroom, to relieve himself as well as check on his bruise status.

Stiles looked at his neck in the mirror as he washed his hands. Under the hood, he could see just the corner of a bite mark. But when he turned his head, he could see the entire top of a blue and purple kiss line. Stiles sighed. No one had called him out on the hickies, but that didn’t mean they hadn’t noticed. Stiles adjusted his hoodie once again and opened the bathroom door.

Derek stood there, creepily waiting for him. “Hello,” Stiles murmured.

Derek didn’t say anything, but he grasped Stiles hand and pushed him back into the bathroom.

What are you doing?” Stiles protested, “Hey!”

“Don’t be so loud,” Derek said voice low and right up against Stiles’ ear. Derek closed the bathroom door and locked it behind him. Stiles watched, frowning.

“We are not having sex in your bathroom,” he said.

Derek took Stiles into his arms and kissed him. “Aren’t you warm in that sweatshirt?” he asked.

“Screw you,” Stiles replied, “It’s your fault.”

He felt Derek smile against his cheek. Derek kissed him again, distracting him while unzipping the hoodie and gently tugging it off. “There’s no need to hide them,” Derek whispered, kissing each of the marks he’d left on Stiles’ throat.

Stiles blushed. “I thought you said we shouldn’t tell anyone…”

“That was then,” Derek answered. He swiped his tongue over the vein in Stiles’ neck, making him shudder. “But now… Now that I know you’re sure about this relationship, I want them to know. Want them to know you’re _mine._ ” 

He bit Stiles in a fresh spot, right on his collar, to leave a new mark. Stiles moaned softly, “Derek…”

Derek’s knee slid in between Stiles legs as he moved closer. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders and kissed him. Derek licked his lips and Stiles eagerly parted them. He felt Derek’s hands on his hips, and grinded against the knee between his legs. Derek kissed him quickly and nudged his head to the side, so that he could nip at Stiles’ neck. It seemed to be his favorite place on Stiles’ body, besides the obvious ones.

Stiles moaned again. There was suddenly a sharp series of knocks on the door. Derek growled low and turned his head toward it. 

“Other people need to use the bathroom, you know!” Erica called. “And we’d appreciate it if you two didn’t stink it up!”

Stiles ears turned bright pink. “Guess they know now,” he muttered.

“Erica has known,” Derek replied, untangling himself from Stiles. “She promised not to tell anyone until we were ready.”

“I’m not ready!”

Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles, and Stiles huffed. “I mean… they’re just going to tease us.”

Derek kissed him. “Tell them they’re just jealous.”

He opened up the bathroom, took Stiles’ hand and they walked out. Erica had such a smug look on her face when Derek exited, but she smiled pleasantly at Stiles, until she saw all the kiss marks on him.

“Jeez, Derek,” she said. “Possessive much?”

Derek shrugged and continued to walk away. Stiles stayed standing next to Erica, one hand on his neck, trying to cover his shame. “Don’t worry, Stiles,” Erica said. “You won’t get teased too badly.”

Stiles glanced at her, unconvinced. She grinned and leaned in close. “It’s a werewolf thing,” she explained, “You should see the marks Boyd leaves on me.” She subtly brushed her fingers over her thighs, and Stiles knew at once what she meant.

She winked and then sauntered into the bathroom, leaving Stiles standing like an idiot, face hot and red, in the hallway. Stiles glanced down at his body, and then slowly followed Derek’s path. He wanted marks to match Erica’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story I thought I'd finish after finding the old prompts. There are several other prompts listed, so I'll hopefully be writing for them too.


End file.
